Gotta hate love
by EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin
Summary: I have returned! Next chappie is up. Sirius OC and i cant come up with a good summary-but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Cherise and any other ocs that I may have forgotten about. The other characters I do not own because they belong to j..**

**You gotta hate love**

**I was standing at the train station at platform 9¾ looking around with an expression of utmost boredom. I saw happy families. Some blubbering their little hearts out. It disgusted me. Instead of wasting my time looking at them (and don't ask me why I was doing it in the first place) I will describe what I look like: I have pale skin, not deathly pale but pale enough to kind of look white, white, not peachy white, but white, white if you know what I mean. I have deep violet eyes which are almost black, but they can be light purple depending on what clothes I am wearing. And they are very strange, I mean what normal person would have violet eyes, not that I'm normal, 'cause I'm a witch but even violet eyes are strange in the wizarding world. My hair is long, black and curly. It is a absolute pain to brush out in the mornings when I get up, literally. I am 5 ft so I'm kinda short. Which annoys me greatly, because I have to look up at everybody. I also have pixie like features so that doesn't really help, really, coz guess what my name at school is? Yep you got it, Pixie, or in the muggle-borns point of view, Tinkerbelle. The only family I have is my dad, since my mum passed away when I was 10. My dad just ignores me because he is depressed, but I'm cool with it because I ignore him too. **

**Anyway I was looking around the station because I had nothing better to do (bored remember?) when I heard someone calling, or rather screaming, my name. I blatantly ignored it. That was until someone with a lot of red hair crashed into me. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor, on my back (OW) fuming and humiliated, close to killing the person that did it and hoping that no one noticed. No such luck. To my misfortune everyone was staring. Life hates me. I just glared at them and they eventually turned away. Idiots. I stood up to shout and quite possibly pummel the person that had bowled me over only to find that it was my **_**dear**_** friend Lily Evans. She was my bestest friend. I glared up at her seeing as she was the taller one by 7 inches (not fair). There was no need to shout at her. Only to kill her. **

"**Awww, come on" she whined pathetically. I snorted. "Don't glare at me like that, we haven't seen each other in ages and you know you missed me, deep down you did."**

**Unfortunately she was right, I missed her. Now just in case you are wondering me and Lily ****DO NOT**** like each other ****LIKE THAT****!! **

"**Yeah, yeah" I replied, a shadow of a smile gracing my lips. "I missed you too"**

**I knew at that moment that I shouldn't have said anything. At all. The reason being that she hugged me, tight. I was choking. There's only so much that a small person can handle.**

"**You know, Lils, as much as I like your hugs we people need a little thing called air" I wheezed out. I really do love her hugs by the way but she has a tendency to crush people and send them to hospital. Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration there, but what the heck. And she isn't as strong as she may sound. She just has a way with crushing people. Or is it just me because I am small. Hm. Oh well.**

"**Sorry!!" She cried.**

**I sighed, shaking my head and grinning "You're forgiven, let's just go find a compartment."**

**

* * *

****We found an empty compartment with our other friends Alice Tate and Maria Johnson. Who we had met up with later. (AN-I don't actually know Alice's last name so don't murder me) "So guys what did you do over the summer holidays?"**

"**Hmmmm" Mary started. "Well I went to Spain as you know and it was amazing. There was all this stuff there, loads of sun and well yeah" **

"**Well **_**I**_** went to Australia to visit my relatives and there was sun, sea and didn't see a single kangaroo." Alice said cheerily. We all chuckled lightly at that.**

"**I guess I just stayed at home, but guess what?"**

"**What?" We all asked curiously.**

"**I became head girl!!" We all squealed. Just as Lily was going to tell us about her becoming prefect, yeah she became a prefect, the poor girl, our favourite group of boys entered the compartment, with the welcoming of "Lilykins!!" Enter sarcasm here.**

**They were The Marauders. The notorious pranksters. And the very people that I want to murder the most once I get out of Hogwarts. They consisted of James Potter the prat Sirius Black the egotistical jerk, Remus Lupin (although I don't know why) the only descent one and who I might spare and Peter Pettigrew (Again I don't know why) the follower. Anywho, I looked at Lily and saw that her face, quite slowly, was becoming as red as her hair. I seem to find that funny. This has become quite an occurrence ever since Potter took a liking to her in third year. I was about to stand up and calm Lils down when I thought better of it. I wanted to know how she ****WOULD**** kill Potter. (Insert evil laugh here)**

"**Potter" She spat with such venom that she didn't quite sound like herself. **

"**Lilykins, no hi? Guess who got head boy?" **

"**Who, we all asked, slightly scared.**

"**Me" he replied. I looked over at Lily who was starting to splutter in indignation. **

"**You head boy? Okay jokes over. Please tell me it's you Remus!" She pleaded desperately. **

"**No sorry, It really is James"**

"**Dumbledore must really be off his rocker" Lily fumed. This is getting good. Lily stood up and whipped out her wand. Now I thought that she was getting a bit too harsh but oh well, I wanted to see Potter squirm under the wrath of the all powerful, all magnificent Lily Evans. Because I am mean like that. I returned my attention to Lily.**

"**You had better get out of this compartment as quickly as you can or I will blast all of your faces beyond recognition." She said trying to be scary, which was not very scary in my opinion, but who am I to judge, the boys looked scared out of their wits and Peter looked ready to pee in his pants. It was so funny that I had to laugh out loud. Everybody looked at me. Even Lily. She looked surprised, shocked and angry, probably because I ruined her moment. Well I can say bye bye to life then. Bye-Bye life!**

"**What are you laughing at …, um whoever you are?" Black said. I always used to think that Black had no brain at all. That statement has proven that theory.**

"**Are you new?" He asked me again. How dumb can he get. We have been in the same class for the past **_**seven**_** years. What is wrong with him. Oh yeah, dead brain.**

"**Um, Earth to Black? Since when was the last time you used your brain? I have been in the same class as you for the past seven, **_**seven**_** years!" He just gave me a blank stare and then shrugged it off. I just sat there fuming at being forgotten so easily. I looked over at Lily who was positively fuming, and then I looked over at Maria and Alice who were bored of seeing the same scene again and again. Same here actually because she never actually does anything.**

"**Come on lets go" Lupin finally said. Yippee!! Thank you Lupin. By this time Lily had sat down Not looking any happier. Awww.**

"**We will speak again, Lilykins, goodbye my love" And the twits exited.**

"**Urgg" Lily fumed. "The nerve of some people"**

"**Now, Lily calm down" Maria said. She was the one in the group that held us together and stopped us from fighting. And unsurprisingly Lily calmed but that still didn't stop her from having a look of rage.**

"**Don't crease your face like that, you'll get wrinkles" Alice stated. We all laughed. Only Alice could say a thing like that in such a situation. Let me describe my friends to you. There is Lily who is the muggle-born and beauty of the group. She had flaming red hair to match her temper and these beautiful green eyes and her skin was pale with a small dusting of freckles across her face. But not as pale as mine. Lucky git. She was smart, very smart and she always loved to have fun. But she tended to love to do her homework a lot too. And books. Maria was very pretty. She is a pureblood. Her hair was a light brown and wavy. It was long too. She had tanned skin and hazel eyes with a touch of green. She looked Greek. She never seemed to get angry. Don't know how she does it though. She had a calming air about her and that is what held us together. She was also quite brainy, but not as brainy as Lily. And she had a major crush on Remus Lupin. Sad isn't it. Then there's Alice. She's a half-blood, like me, she is quite short, but still taller than I, (I'm pouting) had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also very pretty. She had a crush, no let me rephrase that, she loves Frank Longbottom. We may not have very many things in common but we are all Gryffindors. Go us! Yay!!**

**I looked over at my friends and saw that Lily was now smiling, finally, and that they were all talking.**

"**So Cher" Alice said. I looked over at her, no I glared at her, I preferred to be called Shadow coz, well, I blend in with them well. "Do you think that I will be able to get Frank this year?"**

"**Yep" I replied popping the 'p'. I still haven't told you my name yet have I? Well my name is Cherise Artemis Winters. But if you call me Cherise (Pronounced Shereese) then you will be dead before you can say chicken pie.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Please clicky the button at the bottom. It will make me happy. Good remarks are needed and begrudgingly flames. So Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Cher and some others that may crop up.

And also thanks to my reviewers

In-the-Forever

Jiang Qing

Stabatmater

You all get a hug and a muffin

So the rest of the train ride was spent talking about random stuff. Don't ask me what because I actually don't remember what we were talking about. Just stuff that would randomly pop into our heads. We finally reached Hogsmeade station (and we had already changed into our robes). We had gotten off the train where we were met by our favourite groundskeeper Hagrid the friendly not so big giant.

"Hello Hagrid" Lily greeted him, dare I say, chirpily. And I know that isn't a word, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in there.

" 'Ello Lily, Cherise, Maria n Alice"

"Hello" The three of us chimed back.

" 'Ow were your holidays then?"

"Fine" I answered "And yours?"

"Fine, fine. Nought too interestin'." He then added "You best go get a carriage then, shouldn't ya?"

"Yeah we should" Alice replied. Jumping up and down a bit. Knew I shouldn't have let her had that many chocolate frogs. Oh well. While I was in the not so interesting world of my thoughts I didn't notice I was being dragged by Maria, until I fell over, conveniently into some mud. "Oof" I spluttered.

"Sorry!" Maria squeaked. "I didn't mean to"

"It's alright" I huffed "At least the idiots aren't…here" I ended quietly because I heard really loud laughter. "I stand corrected" I added dryly.

"I know you ladies like mud facials but isn't that going a bit too far?" Black laughed. He just had to show up didn't he. Just my luck. I was about to retort when I saw the thestrals. It's not that I wasn't able to see them before, it's just that they remind me so much of my mother. She was very beautiful, and actually treated me like her child, unlike my dad. He sucks. I hated and loved thestrals. They were beautiful and very friendly, I hated them because they were associated with death and told me all of Death's tales.

"What, no good comeback?" Black sneered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stayed silent. "Oh whatever. Let's go" Score! He's gone. In my head I did a little happy dance.

"Alright", I said standing up to my full height of 4'11". "Let's go, to the castle" And I walked towards the carriage with the others following me.

Now, if there is one thing that I hate about Hogwarts, more than Black, is the fact that the Slytherins are there. Actually, everyone pretty much hates them. Lol. It'd true though. They are vile, sadistic, arrogant morons who have no sense of humour and are pricks. That just about sums them up.

"Hey, Winters" I heard someone I ignore them maybe they will go away. Like a fly would when it gets bored.

"Winters" He continued. "Pause for a minute will you?" I continued to ignore the annoying voice. "I said slow down."

Hmmm. Maybe I should kill that annoying little fly. I continued walking hoping that he would go away. No such luck.

"Listen Black" I hissed. "I do not want to talk to you, I do not want to see your face and I most certainly WANT to kill you. So if you don't mind GO AWAY!" I shouted, probably loud enough for the whole school to hear. Aren't I nice?

"Jeez, Winters. I only wanted to talk." He persisted. Why must that boy be so thick? Must run in the family.

"Well Black, I don't want to talk to you, so bye" I finished that sentence childly. I glared at him-telling him to go away. But alas he did not get the message.

"Well, I think that what I have to say is really important."

"Everything you say, you think is really important, but it turns out to be complete and utter rubbish"

"Now you don't mean that"

"I think I do. And if you hadn't gotten the message already; I want you to go away or so help me I will hex your face to beyond recognition. You got that?"

"Oh yeah, I got it. I get that you are a bitch who needs a good lay" He smirked. I sputtered. And then before I knew what I was doing there was a loud crack echoing down the corridor. When my eyes had unclouded I saw that he had a bright red mark on his face. I smiled, I grinned and then I started full on laughing. I had slapped Sirius Black! I would rejoice properly if he wasn't glaring at me right now. And it wasn't the glare that is just a glare-it's the I'm going to kill you glare.

"Well, it's your own fault." I stated. I noticed that a crowd was starting to form. Well good, let them watch as I tear Sirius Black into little itty bitty pieces.

"How is it my fault?" He had the nerve to ask that.

"Are you stupid? No wait I already know that answer to that one" His glare intensifies. "You are saying that I should become a whore!" Lets twist things round a bit.

"No I merely said-''

"MERELY?"

" –That you need to get laid" He finished. It was then that he noticed the crowd. "Why you little…"

He whipped out his wand, I whipped out mine. We raised them opened our mouths and-

"CHER!" I heard someone shout. De-ja-vu anyone? I span around almost losing my balance. To see Lily, Alice and Mary followed by, oh shit. Professor McGonnagal. And they all looked rather, um, mad. Well this sucks-a lot.

"I can explain" I said at the same time as Black. We glared at eachother.

"What is going on?" Prof, McGonnagal asked.

"It was his/her fault!" We both said again.

"No, I didn't want to know whose, fault it was I wanted to know what happened. And seeing as you two won't be able to come up with an answer, you will both explain to me in Detention."

Crap! Was the only thing that was running through my head.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

press the little button peoples-i know you want to


End file.
